dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Rendon Howe
} |name = Rendon Howe |image = NPC-Arl_Howe.jpg |px = 270px |title = Teyrn, Arl |gender = Male |race = Human |voice = Tim Curry |rank = Boss |location = Arl of Denerim's Estate - Dungeon |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Arl Rendon Howe is an old friend of Teyrn Bryce Cousland and the arl of Amaranthine. He plays the role of a secondary antagonist in the main quest, particularly for the Human Noble Origin. He is also the father of Nathaniel Howe, a companion in Awakening Background Rendon Howe was born during the Orlesian occupation, and like many of the nobles at the time, joined the rebellion led by the future king, Maric Theirin. He fought alongside the young Bryce Cousland of Highever and Leonas Bryland, future arl of South Reach, at the bloody battle of White River. The battle was the most catastrophic defeat of the entire occupation, from which only 50 rebel soldiers escaped alive. Although he was decorated for valor by King Maric, Howe's abrasive manners earned him almost universal dislike among his peers. He has three known children: Nathaniel, Thomas, and Delilah. Bryland also inferred that Howe's personality altered after the battle. Involvement Notes *According to the quest, Crime Wave, Arl Howe is intimate with a noble known as Lady Sophie, and embezzling from Denerim's treasury. Quotes *"I think of the King as much as he thinks at all." *"I thought Loghain made it clear that your pathetic family is gone and forgotten!" (to Human Noble) *"Is this about your family? Still? But I have done so much more than wipe your name from Fereldan memory." *"Your parents died on their knees. Your brother's corpse rots in Ostagar; and his brat was burned on a scrap heap, along with his Antivan whore of a wife. And what's left? A fool husk of a son/daughter likely to end his/her days under a rock in the Deep Roads. Even the Wardens are gone. You are the last of nothing. This is pointless... You've lost." (to Human Noble) *(If successfully intimidated) "There it is, right there. That damned look in the eye that marked every Cousland success that held me back." *(If successfully persuaded) "It would appear that you have made something of yourself after all. Your father would be proud. I, on the other hand, want you dead more than ever." *(When killed) "Maker spit on you! I... deserved more!" *(If the Warden is from any other Origin:) "Well, well. The Grey Warden. I'm surprised Eamon would condone you invading my castle and murdering my men. Is he losing faith in the persuasive powers of his landsmeet?" *'Warden': "After this, Howe, I'm going to slit the throats of your wife and daughter." *'Howe': "Isn't that precious? Is this where I lament the monster I helped create? Let me show you how it's done: I made your mother kiss my feet before she died, it was the last thing your father saw. Meet my sword, and change that." }} See Also *Codex: The Howes of Amaranthine *Codex: Letter to Rendon Howe Gallery NPC-Howe.png|Arl Rendon Howe, during the Human Noble Origin Father's Task.jpg|Howe with his old friend Bryce Cousland, Teyrn of Highever Category:Characters Category:Origins characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Bosses